creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Link's Awakening/RU/@comment-27681228-20160418165918
Translation: The game, which determined my attitude to the whole series of Zelda, became Link's Awakening. From there began my acquaintance with Zelda, and that's what I was the most difficult to pass (I was very small). Having said that, I explain why TELL further so worried about me. A few months ago I helped my friend to wear things in a new apartment. Needless to say that in a few hours pulling boxes, we decided to rest. My eyes lit up with joy when I saw the box of the old GameBoy cartridges. Of course, I like the new console, but also of the 8-bit handheld console, I try not to forget. The guy, who we helped, noticed my glance, and offered to buy a couple of games. Among the dusty cartridges I noticed it: Link's Awakening. I lost my (black and white, by the way), and he was looking for a replacement. When I inquired about the price, he was confused, as if not having a clue about it. I paid, collected the game, and returned to work. Perhaps I should have something to anticipate, but the cartridge was in perfect order. The label is intact, no cracks, nothing suspicious. Perhaps I would not have bought the game otherwise. Run it fine, sound, animation and color were familiar. I decided to go through the game again, and went to create a character file. Something changed. First, the music was gone; Only heard a knocking sound in the second period. Second, the upper part of the screen has changed. The statues were replaced by two Stalfosami. It was different from what I remember. What surprised me and the availability of only one character slot. The others simply did not exist. By the time I was annoyed by this knocking, and I started the game by entering the name of Link. The game was clearly a failure, but I was curious to find out how. Gameplay began with waking up in Marin Link room. Music was not, but the knock was gone. As soon as I woke up, Marin said that the wait is over, and it "must be prepared" and then left the room. I tried to get out of the house, but my attempt dialog box appears with an ellipsis, prompting me to talk to Tarin. His friendly tone was gone. He offered to pick up the shield and leave. Tarin pleaded with me, saying that he would tell where the sword. The usual sound effect accompanying the text was replaced by a sad, strange sound. On it you can judge that Tarin crying. Then he suggested that I'm hungry, and I promised to cook mushroom soup before I left. The game has been modified and is not compromised. Realizing that match the text Tarina was very interesting, I began to explore the rest of the village. Plan it was about the same as he remembered, except for two things: all the human characters who lived outside the village, they were now within it (except for the witch). Richard and breeder Cucco stood near the statue of Cucco, crazy Tracy was at the center of the field with bushes, the second fisherman was standing beside the first, and Mr. Urayt was near the library. Music roughly coincided with the original, but was a bit slower. Secondly, the area of mini-games lost. In its place was a cave, surrounded by flaming torches. Inside, there was no music, just squeak, punctuated by sharp and awkward pauses. Every resident of the village said, laughing, that I will not "he" because I do not have a sword. The exception was Ulrira - his sprite changed, showing the evil drooping eyebrows. Text about the sword was obviously a hint, so I hurried to the side of the beach. When I was coming down, the sound subsided. It was not a monster. That I was more surprised than alarmed, and I went up to the sword. Owl flew in and ordered me to take a sword and go to the Mysterious Forest. I took a sword (though the enemy still was not), and returned to the village. Around the village there was an owl again. As they approached her, she started screaming that I can not go, that they then do not know and what do not seek. I was in the woods, the situation in which much changed. On the first screen, I was able to go only to the right, where there was a witch hut. Again began a dull clatter. When I went inside, knocking became faster. Conversation with witch made it even faster and louder. She said that "there is another way," and suggested that the power to "release". At this point, knocking culminated. Sprite (texture) Sirup (so-called witch) stopped moving, and no longer appeared dialogues. I left the cabin and went to the right. The next screen was more familiar. It was his form in Tarin raccoon. The sound of weeping began to repeat, becoming louder. He started to attack me. Shield does not allow him to come to me, I was able to open the inventory, where there was a magic powder. I used a little bit of powder on Tarin, thinking it would cure him. He began to move faster, until the text that is reported as bad raccoon, and the burning of his coat. The game is published one of his squeaking sounds and animation changed. Strips of darkness completely shut Tarina. His hands fell to the ground, watered with his blood. The game was convinced that I had seen the suffering of the character. I was a little scared. A pile of blood and guts fell on the bloody grass. Shouts still repeated. Owl arrived, and noticed how I coped admirably. She screamed at me, pointing to "put things in place." I do not know what to do, besides a new dialogue with Tarin, something talking about the sword. I turned off the game. I haunted the idea that some kind of hacker I was so scared, so I've included it again. Name changed to save the "Link" to "Black". It brought me back to the place I had just left. I was forced to get nervous that I did not save the game. Everything was the same, except apparel Link. I would not distinguish between red or black color of his clothes, but the name of preservation told me that. The panels above and below Tarin became dark, and made a rattle. The owl flapped its wings and laughing, congratulating me. She told me to go to the "two down", apparently referring to the hut Sirup. There I came back. Everywhere it was badly drawn blood. witch's head was on her desk. Mouse, food, jumping over it. Around I have found nothing, until it came to the boiler. There is a message: "There is still left a couple of bones do you think of the powder was made.?" I considered it a mockery and refused to continue. There is no music, no enemies. Screen forest for forest-screen TV, with a subtle background squeaking. I needed to go through a couple of screens to the north, which would find it - the black sword center of the screen, and two trunks surrounding it. On the left was a fiery rod in right ocarina. When I picked up the sword again seemed the owl. She taught me to play, "Topic Tosca". This topic has been more like a collection of errors in the audio file, than music. Then the owl asked to test the staff. I tried to leave the screen - there was a sign with the text: "... Are you afraid?". Nothing to do but to equip staff. The screen glowed with white light, and then the trees burst into flames. Owl again applauded me, saying that "they do not deserve." Burned everything, even some of the floor tiles. I ran out of the forest to the village. Deciding to talk with the residents - their conversations may have changed, I went to Madame Meow meow. As soon as I entered her house, knocking came again. It was similar to the case of the witch. Myaumyau quickly began to move, accompanying her sound was like the weeping. She said she was sorry that they were too hungry. There was a rattle and sprite stopped. When I left her house, Bow HEU went missing. When he returned to see what had become of Madame, I saw Bow HEU, moving from piece to piece of flesh scattered on the floor Myaumyau. Bow HEU said that he was very hungry, but now he is happy. After leaving the house, I once again saw the owl. She said that playing on the ocarina, I hasten events. What is happening I'm tired, so I did just that. When I played the cradle, I appeared in the room where you usually get to the end of the dungeon. There was a trunk and two hearts. The text on the wall, I learned that "for every" I get new treasures. I took things out of the room and, once finding themselves in the house of Marin. Trees blocked the valley and the beach. Wood in flames. Exploit move through the map screen of the game led to the fall. From the village there was no escape. This cycle was disgusting. I came to the villagers, he said something under gnashing dynamics, and return to it I saw a disgusting picture. I will bring the dialogue, such, however I found them: Mad Tracey: "Before you do, tell me what I'm gorgeous" // bloody carcass with the right wheel. Richard: ". Your silence - only a symptom First, I was a carefree" // His hands and tongue form a triangle around it. He is in a pool of blood. Ulrira: "You make me think that I am too old How rude." // He is sidelined with a phone instead of a head. According to the blood on the floor of the feeling that his head torn off the phone. Ulriry wife: "I will not hide Do not give thee pleasure." // I did not see it, but the inscription near the door to her office says, "She's dying from bleeding Leave her alone.. Razvodchit Cucco: "Ha ha, I'll find out!" // Dismembered on the statue Cucco. Fishermen: "The most fun part I do not regret it," - "I am too," // Their rods are not far from the pond. The text reads as follows: ". No bubbles You're dragging them to the surface, but they are drowning!" The shop owner: "All that I have, here and at home Information, powders, weapons Just let me swim away you will never never see me again...." // Is found with fragments of arrows in the torso. What bombs and bow disappeared from the counter say that they have been used. Mr. Urayt: "You know, I would never have stopped holds the keys you will need a focusing lens.." // He sits at the table. Hand cut, black pixels around the mouth. Until the very last moment, I did not realize it. When I killed all the victims, the last time an owl arrived. She thanked me for the fulfillment of its role and said that I would find in the library Marin. Marin said that now almost time to leave. She gave me a focusing lens. Inside the library had more books than in the original game, and stood at the entrance of a huge stand. Each case has been organized by the crime. From left to right: Richard was preparing a plot against the royal family Girula. As punishment left for dead in the blood in public, without hands and tongue. Ulrira, a former adviser to the king, and gave up the throne to become an informant Richard. His skull carved sign, symbolizing communication. Wife Ulriry hiding criminals and spies. Her wound was small, but not healing. Left to die in a place similar to where she hid people. Mr. Urayt composed libel during the coup. His hands were cut off, which would deprive him of his favorite pastime. Forced fed their ink. Dad and his family were thieves. Hanged so that the last thing stolen turned their eyes on each other. Crazy Tracy was a man, skin and women who wore it. He put on his face, like a mask and hide that looked like a seat. That is why it was so low. Removed the skin alive. Sirup stealing children and sacrifice them to the dark arts. Before beheading she was forced to watch as her bones of the hands and feet preparing powder. Breeders Cucco was a criminal, escaped from all the prisons in Girule. Crucified on the statue, symbolizing freedom. Fishermen were pedophiles. Drowning, their genitals tied to the rigging. Madame Myaumyau killed her children and feeding their animals. Chopped and fed to animals. The shop owner was a supplier of arms and drugs. Killed their goods, magic powder forcibly dropped into his stomach. Tarin was a serial rapist. It turned into a beast and executed. From that moment on, I felt worse. From the quiet knock only became bad. He became quiet and sad, like moving away. I talked to Marin, and she explained everything else. Koholin - prison island. Most ominous Girula criminals were sent there before the execution. Owl waiting for the executioner - someone who will be able to fulfill its role. I was sent Girulom to fulfill the desires of the throne, leaving the body to intimidate prisoners next group. Marin innocent. She mistakenly attributed in part terrible crime, to whom she is not related. She agreed to die by the executioner's hands, but did not show fear. It is not allowed to mention his name in the gruesome stories. Marin saved me, so it can be said that they were not able to break it. She asked me if I was ready to do away with it. The choice was between "yes" and "no." Second aunkt just let me walk through the village. When I answered in the affirmative, the screen went white. There was animation Link or Black, floating away over the horizon. His face was pretty, or even happy. Then the camera moved to the library. Marin was lying on the floor with rolled his eyes. Her face was a huge cut. Throat and abdomen had been opened. Much attention was paid to the blood and guts. It was disgusting. This picture I remember a long time. In the foreground, there was a simple inscription letters: "Congratulations." Under it was written in small black letters: "You have become a hero Girula!". Then the screen went dark and there was a dark inscription in the center of the screen: "No one will guess what you are served."